


well i've never been kidnapped before

by Eikeemili



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Arranged Marriage, Captain jack - Freeform, Family, Kidnapping, M/M, Pining, Pirates, Self-Hatred, david is noble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eikeemili/pseuds/Eikeemili
Summary: when David comes of age his parents decides to marry the young noble boy away, he's not completely sold on the whole being married away to a stranger thing so what happens when a group of pirates lead by a rather attractive captain, kidnap him to get revenge on his to be father in law. And what will happen when he suddenly catches feelings for the said captain.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. what about my happiness?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not from an English-speaking country (which you'll probably realize rather fast) but I’ve tried my best, and this is the first work I’ve ever published so i hope you'll enjoy and please leave a comment below on what you think.... and if the first chapter is well received might even post some more ;))

David Jacobs looked out the narrow window on the carriage as they passed yet another small town. His mother, twin sister Sarah and himself had been on the road for the last couple of days which eventually had driven David restless. He stared out at the unluckier ones and imagined himself in their shoes, such as his father had taught him to do when the family responsibilities became hard to handle. His family was wealthy and had always been among the richest families around and therefor when the twin pair had become of age, they had received many marriage proposals. One of which had caught the attention of his father. After letters from the two men had been send and received it had been decided on David’s behalf that he would marry in under 96 hours. Now 48 hours later here he was on the way to a wedding between him and a total stranger.

“Dave what are you looking at?” he turned his head to find his sister starring wide eyed at him. “oh, nothing really, just thinking and zoning out” he scratched his neck and turned his attention back on the small town. “don’t stare sweetheart, its unpolite” said his mother not even bothering to look up from the book she been starring down at for the last 5 hours. “so, Dave, are you exited for Saturday” Sarah moved closer to David cuddling her brother side. “not exactly, maybe I would be if this wasn’t arranged by my father or I at least knew the woman I was going to be married to” he gave his mother cold stare. “don’t be so dramatic. Me and you father’s marriage was arranged too, you’ll just have to learn to love this woman like I did with your father” David could feel his blood start to boil. He never asked to be married away and if he had to be honest with himself the whole thought of ending up like his parents wasn’t his ideal plan.

“what if I don’t want to marry this woman? What if it won’t get better, and I’ll be stuck with a woman I despise for the rest of my life, never knowing what true happiness is about” his mother gave a huff and shook her head “David dear, always so dramatic. it doesn’t matter if you care for this woman or not, it’s about what other people think, this marriage will secure our families place among the noble. You will marry this woman if I must drag you to the alter myself. End of discussion David” at last part his mother looked up from her book with a firm expression. “fine, mother” David said through gritted teeth as he looked away again. “David I’m sorry it has to be this way, b-“ his mother’s word was interrupted by a loud thump on the roof and the carriage sudden stop. A pressed atmosphere spread in the small carriage as whispers were exchanged between the three of them. The outside suddenly turned completely silent. David looked frantically through the small window, after any sign of life, and before he knew yelling and screams emerged from the silence and somewhere between this the carriage was flipped to the side sending the three of them crashing to the side.

David had fallen hardly to the side, pain now flaring in his left shoulder but otherwise left him in greater shape than his mother and sister who had been knocked unconscious under the flip. The door now on the roof opened with light glaring through and blinding David.  
As David tried to figure out who the mysteries stranger was a thick accented voice spoke from somewhere on the outside. “get the boy and leave the other twos race, and don’t screw this one up or the cap will surly go after our heads this time” the person on the roof nodded before he toke the jump down landing gracefully Infront of the shocked and confused David. The boy was fair skinned, blue eyes, curly blond haired and had an expression that showed annoyance yet relief. “ya’ have any idea how hard it was to find you mister Jacobs? oh! and by the way I am sorry, but this is going to hurt. A lot” David opened his mouth to give a fast reply but was hit on the head by something incredibly hard before he got to, and as everything went black and he submerged to the pain in his skull, he felt himself being lifted and bridal style carried away.


	2. weddings ain't for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another one, i'm actually started to enjoy writing so even if im the only one enjoying it imma keep going ;)) I think the next chapter will be from another characters Pov...??

The next time he woke up the floor beneath was wobbling, which was making him slightly queasy, and on top of that he had a throbbing headache which he blamed upon the curly boy from earlier. Where was he? And why would someone even want to kidnap him. Sure, his family was wealthy and all that, but they always did what they could to please the people with higher stautus, so no one would go after the Jacobs.

But here he was, sitting at the bottom of what he assumed to be a ship of some kind. Yells from the deck could be heard as clear as day yells that sounded an awful lot like arguing. The yells came closer until a door swung open and in stormed three people yelling at each otheras they headed down a small staircase to where David had been placed on the floor. A short boy dressed in a long black jacket, followed by a boy with a crutch and the curly boy from earlier, who David couldn’t help but send a dirty glare, came toward him.

When they got close enough, knelled the boy in the jacket Infront of him scanning his body over with a pair of warm brown eyes and a annoyed look. “see! He’s okay no harm done” the curly boy spoke as pointed toward David, who looked back at the boy with disgust. “it doesn’t matter that he is fine Race, I asked you to get him here alive and well, and you guys first thought was to flip their carriage and knock him on the head! You intentionally went against my orders.” the man Infront of him snapped back at the boy apparently named Race. Race snorted and rolled his eyes before storming out.

The boy shook his head and, placed his face in his palms, before looking at the boy with a crutch “Crutchie do me a favor and talk some sense into him, and while you're up there tell the rest of crew I’ll be back up there in a second” Crutchie nodded before dragging himself up the stairs still heavenly supported by the crutch. “sorry you had to witness Races little meltdown there” the boy gave a shyly smile toward David.

“where are you taking me” asked David his voice shaking. He stood up and looked as if he had to think the question over a couple of times.  
“that’s actually a great question, at the moment anywhere but your wedding is fine with me” he informed him. “but why?” David suddenly put in. the other boy sighed “the woman you were to marry, her dear old pops is the captain of the navy” the boy began “and he is not practically fond of me, so by capturing you I can trade you back, and get a deal out of it” David felt more confused as the boy kept going “what kind of deal?” asked David still seated on the floor. “to leave me and my boys alone, he has been hunting us for weeks this was a once in a lifetime opportunity”.

David started to put two and two together “y-you’re pirates” David stated looking shocked. “ding, ding, ding. You’re right Davey” the boy laughed to himself. “Davey?” questioned David raising a eyebrow. “yeah, its better than Jacobs or David, don’t you think?” he said with a smug look. “well, I have some work for you on the deck, this is a order from your captain by the way” he stated before he turned toward the stairs. “wait! You know my name, its only fair you tell me yours” hesitated David. He spat in his hand and reached for David to shake it. “captain jack Kelly” David looked at the hand before him with pure disgust “I’m not going to shake that, that’s disgusting” at that jack snorted “well ya’ better get used to that pretty boy, your on a ship filled with savage teenagers” he winked before heading up the stairs. David let out a dep sigh before he picked himself up from the floor. Maybe the whole arranged marriage wasn’t to bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that'll be it folks imma try to post another tommorow if i finnish the next chapter..... if you liked this one leave kudos and comment and i'll hopefully see you tommorow :D


	3. agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah find help, and David let his frustrations get the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back with yet another chapter, hope ya'll like it :D

Sarah woke up after a couple hours after the accident, her body was stiff and her memory hazy. As she sat up, she found her mother unconscious body at her side. “mother wake up” she called out but received no response from the older woman. She started crawling crawled her way up to the opening on the roof, hoping to find some help or her brother who currently was missing from her line of sight, and while doing it established an injury to her left ankle. After what felt like forever, she had managed to crawl her way up to the door, as she looked out, she saw the men that had been escorting them scattered around the broken carriage, either unconscious or too out of it to realize what was going on.  
Suddenly all that happened hit her, her memory returned slowly, as the first snow falling and covering a clean area. “Dave..” she whispered to no one in particular. She crawled down from the carriage and started yelling for help “help! Anyone?! Our carriage was attacked!” she sobbed, tears building up in her eyes before she fell to her knees. As she continued her screaming for help another carriage came by and stopped beside her, out from the carriage came a tall elderly man with 2 other men who looked like servants. Sarah still on her knees began to let the sobs overtake her body. The man kneeled beside her and looked into her eyes “are you okay miss?” he spoke in a calm and steady manner. “we were attacked I don’t know by who. B-but the toke my brother David” Sarah stammered, while finding some calm in the older man. “as in David Jacobs?” the man asked worry filling his tone. Sarah slowly nodded. “I feared something like this would happen” he offered her his hand to shake “I am Joseph Pulitzer, father of the woman your brother was to marry”.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David had been scrubbing the deck of jack’s stupid ship for over 3 hours. His back was hurting, his neck was stiff and if he wasn’t raised better, he would have killed jack the next time he came by to remind him he missed a spot. “hey Dave?” David cringed at the familiar nickname coming from on of the boys in jacks crew. The voice had come somewhere behind him, he turned around and was faced with no one other than Race the boy who had wacked him over the head. “I just came to apologize for hurting you and your family, I really am sorry” Race said sincerely. David snorted “you think because your apologies, I am going to be okay about you guys literally kidnapping me? You left my sister and mother unconscious on some strange road!” he shouted at Race who looked ashamed and sad. “we didn’t have a choice Dave” Race mumbled out. David’s eyes sparked with anger as he looked at the younger by Infront of him “you don’t have the right to that nickname, oh! And you guys did have a choice you’re just cowards who’s too scared of taking responsibility of your actions” at this Race’s guilt turned into fiery anger directed at David. “look who’s talking! You’re nothing but a spoiled brat who never had a struggle in his entire life, you hid behind your father and his money” after this race withdrew himself from the argument and headed under deck.   
David hadn’t noticed in the heat of the argument but most of jack’s crew had gathered around him, looking him up and down, some with disgust, some with disbelief but one thing they all has in common was that they all would rather throw him overboard than let him stay. Jack came through the crowd and looked at David with a disappointing glare. “my cabin now!” ordered jack as he turned around and walked off.  
Jacks cabin was simply decorated there was nothing down there that in any way looked like treasure, which seemed weird as he was a pirate captain. There was a hammock and a small desk where paint and pencils were scattered around. “I get it! You’re mad” began jack “but I made the call, the boys simply followed orders” he looked beyond tired, as he sat on the edge of the small desk. “why me! I’m sure there’s plenty things you could bribe the man with” David asked, not wanting to fight with Jack. Jack gave a defeated sigh “okay Davey, there’s something I’ll have to admit. When I said I just wanted them to leave us alone I wasn’t be completely truthful, you see a month ago, Pulitzer captured 3 of my boys and we all bee kinda on edge ever since , and you’re maybe the only way I can get them back, we tried anything but he won’t take bribe from a pirate” he looked more stress than David ever had seen anyone look.  
“I don’t expect you to like it, I’m hoping you would maybe understand. These boys and I are a family and the only family any of us have left, and if anything happens to them, I’m not sure I could forgive myself” he looked desperately at David with pleading eyes. If David didn’t know better, he would have thought the stressed and anxious boy Infront of him was a whole different person from the one he had talked to earlier the day, he seemed older, and at the same time smaller. David didn’t know why but he somehow felt obligated to help the boy. “you’re right, I don’t like it” jack looked him in the eyes sighed and nodded. David continued “but, I would probably have done the same if it had happened to either of my siblings, desperate time calls for desperate measures” Jack managed a smile before breathed relived. “thank you, Davey” he gave his shoulder a light squeeze as he walked off “oh and Davey, I’m normally not one to get involved with my boys small arguments, but I think you should make up with Race, he really ain’t a bad kid he’s just stressed” Jack said before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i promise Davey isn't gonna be a jerk for the whole story i just thought he would let his emotions overtake him at some point. btw what did you think about me changing pov?


	4. making up for past mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and race talk it out, and Pulitzer have had it with jack kelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is posted later than i thought it would have been posted at, and that’s simply because I’ve been struggling with this thing called a writer’s block. I personally don’t like this chapter all that much but ya' know the saying you are you own biggest fan and worst critic. well enough of my opinion I hope you enjoy it. ;D

After their conversation yesterday David had gone back to washing the deck still not ready to swallow his pride and talk it all out with Race, the argument yesterday had been pretty intense and if he was honest with himself he couldn’t really find a reason why the younger boy should forgive him for completely losing it.  
After the decks had finally been checked and accepted by a surprisingly neat freak jack, he had gotten an assignment that was more well likeable after his opinion, not that he was any good at it though. He had been sent to the kitchen team with consisted of two boys, Specs and Elmer, the two boys were having a blast pealing potatoes and getting salty meat ready for the entirety of the crew, it was pretty fun and the small kitchen was filled with laughter and singing, not that any of them were great singer. when he had been home the only form of somewhat fun, was the few afternoons Sarah, Les and himself got to spend together without it being some form of lecture. These guys wild and had been so many places and loved to share stories about their adventures. And it only became funnier when David had asked apparently obnoxious question about how you’re supposed to use a peeler or why the meat was so salty. As the fun continued David spotted a known figure gazing at them, Race. David caught his glace seconds before race looked to the floor and left the narrow hall. “ehm, Elmer. Is it possibly I could leave for a minute?”. Elmer looked up and nodded at the door. “thank you” whispered David before leaving.  
He made his way to the deck where Race was leaning over the railing. “hey Race” David called out running at Races direction. Race turned around rolling his eyes “what ya’ want David” he said turning his attention back to the ocean. “I’m here to say sorry for being a jerk yesterday, I know you just wanted to be nice and apologies and I toke all my anger out on you, you’re not a coward and I’m in no position to call you one” race looked at David with a small satisfied smile on his face “it’s fine, I see how terrifying it most have been being taken by a group of strangers and all that, I had figured you would act up” he laughed. The started to chat a little after that, and to David’s surprise he didn’t hate Races company, they guy was snarky and sarcastic yet honest and loyal, and David could picture himself in a friendship with him.  
“so what’s the plan now, are we just going to keep flooding around until people realizes I’m missing?” David asked hoping that they would take him on a somewhat interesting trip to repay the whole kidnapping thing. “I don’t know, Jack said we had to keep under for some time since Pulitzer is likely to sent people after us, maybe find a small island where no one lives” race shrugged. David could help but smile at the idea. the small talk continued until another member from the crew came up behind them, the boy who David had learned name was Finch. “ay Dave, the captain has requested you to come to his cabin” he said while pointing at the wooden door. David stood up and said his goodbyes to Race before running in the direction of jacks Cabin. 

When David reached jack cabin jack was sitting at his desk with a pencil in hands and paint splattered all over himself and the table. “hello” David said before entering so that he wouldn’t startled jack too much. “hey Davey” jack said not looking up from whatever he was working on. “you sent for me” David was trying to get a look at Jacks work. “yes, I did, I wanted to ask you about your opinion” David raised an eyebrow “about what, may I ask?” he questioned. Jack turned around arms laying on the back of the chair “our destination, we need to fill up on supplies but beside that we have the whole world at our feet, and we need somewhere to hide you for a couple of days”.

David had always wanted to travel but his parents had always said they had anything they would ever need at home. The longest he ever had left was, well the time the left for the wedding really. So, when Jack had said they could go anywhere his face lit up and he could see on Jacks expression that he had seen it to. “but as I said we need to fill up on supplies first, and you can’t leave the boat when we do, hell you shouldn’t ever leave the saloon” jack looked jokingly but David knew he meant it.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Pulitzer was mad was an understatement he was furious. He had taken Mrs. Jacobs and her daughter back to his mansion where they had been settled until they had found the boy. This marriage couldn’t go wrong the Jacobs were greatly known and it would look good to the outside world when his daughter Kathrine married the Jacobs boy, but now because of damn Jack Kelly his plan would have to be rescheduled. “Seitz get in here” he yelled from his office. Moments later the shorter man stood out of breath in the door “you called sir?” the man said trying to catch his breath.   
“I want you to send for someone” Pulitzer said while calmly moving his quill over a paper on the table.  
“Who may I ask” Seitz looked confused.  
Pulitzer reached the paper he just written over to him “all the details is down there”  
Seitz read and looked up at the man with worry and still the confusion from before   
“are you sure, I mean this man you want is known to be rather dangerous?” Pulitzer looked up with a frown upon his face   
“are you questioning my sanity! Of course, I’m sure. If anyone can get the boy back from Jack Kelly its him” Pulitzer yelled “and go now!” Seitz started running out the door note in hand and fear in heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that'll be all for today I hope there'll be a better chapter up by tomorrow but let’s see.... but I am not abandoning this story since I have many great ideas, I would like to explore. :))))


	5. an unwanted visiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the guys leave for supplies and David wants to know more about jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's up early and on the right day! what surprise... hope you guys enjoy :))

After they´re last conversation jack and David had agreed upon going to this little island not far away, where Jack and they boys had build a small village just for them years back, only for some days until Pulitzer had become desperate enough to give Jack whatever he wanted in exchange for David, though if David had to be honest with himself, he wasn’t sure he wanted back.  
Jack had immediately changed the course to a trading town close to where they were, where they could get all the things they couldn’t harvest or find on the island.   
As the came closer to the coast David couldn’t help but stare. He could only see the harbor but it where filled with interesting people all from different places. Ships both small and large were overfilling harbor which made David wonder how in the world jack was going to get the ship close enough to get on land. But as jack had of habit, he surprised David with a rather smooth parking in between two larger ships.   
“come on you guys get going those things aren’t going to get them self” jack instructed from where he had landed on the harbor. Elmer and specs had been thrilled to finally get to make something else the salty meat and vegetables, they hadn’t shut up about yesterday, so they too left in a hurry. All the guys left in small groups and stormed off to get whatever they had been assigned to find.  
David where now completely alone on the boat. Jack had asked him to clean the boys sleeping area while they were gone, but David had let his curiosity take over and after checking the deck making sure he was alone he made his way to Jacks cabin, to find out more about him.   
David normally didn’t get involved with others life, but with jack it was different. He felt drawn to jack like he never had felt with anyone. The only problem was that jack seemed very closed. Jack was the kind of person who is carrying other people’s baggage on top of his down. The kind of person to push his own problems aside to help those around them. Or at least these are things David had gotten an idea of after only knowing jack for a very short period, as said he’s very closed.  
The cabin was still overflooding with art supplies and paint. But that was also the only thing David had seen there so far. He looked around the small cabin and found nothing practically out off place until. He found a small box tucked under the bed. David bit his lip, thinking about how mad Jack probably would be If he found out David had been messing with his thing. he remembered the time he and Sarah had walked into his father’s office and looked in his drawer. Their father had walked in, which had ended up with David getting a black eye.   
he sighed and shook the memory off before opening the box. Inside it were pictures. Mostly of kids which David assumed to be jack and maybe some childhood friends. He picked one of them up to get a better look at it.  
In the picture stood 5 kids. On the left where a small child no older than 8 with a crutch, who could be no one else than Crutchie, Jacks right hand man, and beside him where two other boys the had there arms around each other’s shoulder and smiled from ear to ear, one of them he thought looked remarkably much like race but the other he couldn’t figure out who could be, they boy had red hair and freckles. The last two boys were seated on the ground looking into the camera that had taken the picture. On of them where undeniably jack, David would be able to pick Jacks smile out in a group of million peoples. But the last boy was a short yet mature looking boy, David wouldn’t have guessed he was much older than 12 which would make him the oldest of the boys in the picture.   
After studying the boys on the picture another thing about caught his eye. The building they were standing Infront of, there was a large sign above which read “the New York lodge”. David knew about that place his dad had as long as David could remember made a monthly donation to it, he always said “charity is a great way to show that you both care and show that you have so much money you could afford to throw it at homeless”.   
“Kelly really just let you run loose here?” a voice came from behind and startled David so he dropped the picture breaking the frame.  
“now see what you did, you rich people really have no respect for other property”   
David turned around to see an unfamiliar face. A short boy with tan skin and dark eyes and hair.   
“who are you?” David stammered out while slowly taking a couple steps backwards. Why was he so good at getting himself in bad situations lately?  
“the names spot and let’s just say I’m a friend of a friend” he grinned. While fiddling with a pencil he had picked up from the desk.  
He walked toward him, and David felt his heart hammer in his chest. As he came closer to the picture David had dropped, he kneeled to pick it up.  
“pretty picture, right? We were so young back then” spot looked down the picture. Suddenly it made sense the short boy in the picture was spot.  
“how nostalgic I get looking back, back then Kelly was at least somehow likeable” he gave a chuckle. David got mad at that; he didn’t know why but hearing spot speak about Jack like that made his blood boil.  
“well, time to go say goodbye to this rotten piece of wood Kelly have the nerve to call a ship” spot said gripping David by his arm harder than necessary and pulling him out of the cabin. David tried to fight back but it didn’t exactly help much.  
“what do you want me for ?!” David yelled while griping the door frame.   
“let’s just say someone paid me good to find you, and by the way kelly sucks at kidnapping. He just left you here alone and unprotected” spot laughed but was interrupted by another person.  
“he’s not exactly alone spotty” it was Race, standing in the middle of the deck arms crossed and a frown on his face.  
“Racer! Long time no see” spot let got of David’s arm leaving a red mark.   
“spot why are you here?” Races question came out cold and poisonous.  
“you know why I’m here Race. You guys kidnapped the wrong boy on the wrong day, and for that there’s a price to pay” spot started to sound angry.  
Race put his hand to his side where a dagger was placed in a small sheath.  
“race that won’t be necessary” spot said as he himself reached for a dagger.  
“unfortunately, I think it will be” race said before running at spot dagger in hand.  
Seconds later the fight had begun, both rushing at each other blades hitting over and over. David had fallen to his knees feeling utterly useless. Race was fighting on his behalf and there David was unable to move or defend his own honor in any way. He was frozen in place fear overtaken him. He saw his father in spots anger. Just like the one time he stood up for Sarah who had been accused of embarrassing the whole family, his father had then let his anger out on David. Hit after hit, disappointed yells after yells.   
Spot had gotten Race on the ground after a hard cut had struck his shoulder, creating a nasty looking wound.   
“race I don’t want to fight you; I can just take the boy and then disappear like it was nothing” spot said holding race in place.  
“I can’t let you do that” race said through gritted teeth, the wound clearly hurting him.  
The fight continued. Race had gotten a small hit in on spot making spot fall to the ground. While spot was down race caught David’s eyes directing him with his eyes to get out of the boat.  
David unfroze and quickly but silent made his way to the land before sprinting off in search of any form of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think of a form of bounty hunter spot? was it okay? i hope it was...


	6. a known ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack finds dave and talks to spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, here we are again i don't even know who im writing this for at this point..... prob myself :DD

Jack had gotten everything he had set out to get and was now headed back to the ship. As he walked, he saw a lot of people crowding laughing and pointing at something. Not being in a hurry jack squeezed himself through the crowd to get a better look at what was happening. What he saw made his heart drop  
In the middle of the people crowd was Davey trembling and sobbing on his knees. Jack got himself even further in the crowd to stand beside the clearly shaken boy.  
“leave everyone the shows over give him a rest okay?!” jack yelled his voice firm and filled with anger. He never understood how people could see the fun in another person’s suffering.  
People just shrugged and left, clearly all mad that they didn’t get a better glance at the poor boy in despair. Jack sat down beside him with an arm around him. David was shaken up, and jack didn’t think the whole crowding had helped on that.  
“Davey whatcha’ doing here? Didn’t I command you to stay on the ship. Even put Race on watch out, speaking of where’s he at?” jacks question startled Davey who looked at jack with red and puffy eyes. Jack had never seen the boy like this, he was usually always ready with a wit comment and seemed like the person who’d never run out of words.   
“jack Race need your help, some stranger came to take me and then attacked race. He’s hurt jack. I think he said his name was Spot” Davey cried hugging jack tightly sobbing into his shoulder. Jack felt a knot form in his stomach. Worry overfilling him, he knew Spot very well, and the spot he knew would never in a thousand years hurt Racetrack so this whole thing seemed wrong.  
“god dammit, Davey can you run?” he said pulling himself and Davey up from the ground. Davey nodded weakly before they started running toward his ship.   
When they arrived, the boat was way too quiet for jacks liking. He had placed Davey on the dock where spot wouldn’t see him. He carefully made his way up trying not to make too much sound. His hand rested on the sword handle and his eyes scanning the deck for movement.  
“hello Kelly” spot now stood at the stairs Races limp body in his arms.  
“how could you hurt him spot? We were friends remember?” Jack spoke. He felt sick at the sight Infront of him, the spot stood with a boy he just beat up with not a slight bit of guilt on his face. His expression was cold and unreadable it seemed almost inhuman.  
“I didn’t want to, but he gave me no choice, he’ll be fine though went easy on him” spot laid Race carefully down on the ground.   
“now, hand over the boy. If you do it now no one else has to get hurt, though you deserve it. What you did was wrong Kelly and out of character ” spot continued.

“you know nothing spot that man is a serpent, he tells ya’ what he needs ya’ to hear to do his dirty business” jack said sighing.  
Spot snorted raising an eyebrow “well kelly I saw the boy with my own two eyes, I might now have been able to save the rest but ya’ sure in hell ain’t gonna sell that one”  
Jack was shocked and felt betrayed “you really believe I would do that? Spot we known each other for ages and you really think I would sink that low for just a couple extra nickels”  
Spot expression changed a slight bit not that anyone who didn’t know Spot would have noticed but Jack did  
“what else could you possibly use the boy for, its not like his all muscles and worth recruiting”   
“Pulitzer got Albert, JoJo and Mush. Last time we were on land, he had attacked those 3 plus specs and race who had walked off with a couple of bruises, the boys had done nothing illegal hell the whole crew hadn’t done anything for months. But Pulitzer attacked them and dragged them off. The boy we toke was to marry his daughter our plans is to exchange him for them” spot now looking apologetic and worried

“he told me you been kidnapping and selling young boys for months, I should’ve known it wasn’t really a jack Kelly move” spot said looking down at Race before stroking the unconscious boy’s cheek.  
Spot got up and walked over to Jack. They stood they’re looking each other in the eyes neither blinking much.   
“Jack please let me come with you, I need to get revenge over Pulitzer for trying to turn me against my brothers” jack smiled and patted Spot on the shoulder.  
“we could always use another hand, but I’m hoping it won’t end in battle” jack had never liked the fighting thing maybe because he had seen to much of it.  
“but Spot, if you ever so much as try to hurt one of the boys again. I will hurt you so much worse. Don’t test me” spot slowly nodded before making his way back to where he left race.  
“I’ll get him down to his bed and take a look at the wound” spot said as he lifted race up who groaned a little due to the sudden movement.  
After spot left with race, jack went over to a were he had seated the very much out of it Davey “are Race okay?” he asked looking up at jack who gave him a half smile back.  
“he will be, Spot’s taking care of him as we speak” Davey’s look were a mix between confusion and shock.  
“he’s going with us! Jack he tried to take me and hurt race. Why would he be going with us?” Davey almost yelled.   
“I’ve known spot for a long time, yes he got some issues but deep down he’s a great ally to have by your side, Pulitzer knew that so by throwing spot at me he thought I would crumbled and give in” jack looked at Davey who still looked way to pale. “you should get some sleep Davey, we’ll set sails after the guys all return, and the boys won’t need you in the kitchen” the both got up and walked to the ship. Arms around each other for both support and comfort.  
After Davey had left to his own hammock though jack had said he could take his where there would have been quieter, jack left to see how badly-off Race were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading i really appreciate it i always wanted to post but was sacred since im not the strongest writer ;))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race wound got infected and jack finds help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short i know but im having some personal crisis so it was what i managed :3

After not being able to get proper medical care it was no surprise that Race had gotten very sick after races shoulder had got infected.   
The wound was nasty looking at made spot sick to his stomach. He had been sitting at Races bedside since the incident and felt even more guilty for each passing hour. Races body was clearly fighting the infection, but spot was afraid it wasn’t enough.   
The boy Infront of him looked alien, he was pale, and sweaty with dark purple circles under his normally beautiful blue eyes. He hadn’t really been conscious for days which only made him even more worried. He was coughing his sleep and turning like a crazy person.   
Spot had yesterday begged jack to turn around, but jack had declined his request saying that that if Pulitzer had sent spot after them, he couldn’t risk it if there were hundred other bounty hunters out there.  
He gently stroked the sickly boy’s brow with a cold washcloth gaining a groan from the weak boy. His breathing was shallow, and he was trapped in a restless sleep.  
“how bad is it” jack Kelly stood in the door analyzing the sight Infront of him. After race had fallen ill jack had given up his cabin for race to rest in while he slept with the other boys.  
“I still think he needs a doctor Kelly, look at him he’s not getting any better.” Spot pointed to the young boy on the bed who was mumbling indecipherable word in his sleep.  
“and I think your right, but I can’t risk going back on land” jack answered agreeing. He had seated himself at the foot of the bed stroking races leg in a gentle manner.  
Spot tapped his foot and ran his hands through his hair “jack please there must be a way, I can’t just sit here and watch him burn out for something I did I just can’t!” jack bit his underlip and walked over to the anxious wreck who was spot and hugged him to spots surprise, after a while he pulled away and looked at spot with more speciosity that spot ever had seen on jack face. “I promise you spot I’m going to kill myself before I let racer die, I maybe have a solution, but it might take a couple day 3 top, okay”   
“you think he got that long?” it was Davey who now stood in the door frame with Crutchie at his side.   
“race is one of the strongest people I’ve ever meet. If anyone can survive this, it’ll be him” spot looked at the sleeping form and smiled sadly.  
“I sure as hell hope your right Kelly”   
“I sent for an old friend of my, she owes me a favor and she’s pretty good with medical stuff an all that” Jack looked at spot reassuring.  
“are you sure she gets it in time, and on top of that won’t it take forever to get her here?” this time it was Crutchie speaking he had been worried sick after race had fallen sick, he was one of the most caring people spot had ever meet and also way to sweet and nice to be a pirate if you asked spot.  
“I received a letter back from her today and were in luck she’s not to far away and have agreed to meet up with us at the island” spot let out a breath he had been holding for days.  
“why haven’t you told me about that Kelly, I’ve been hitting myself on top of the head for days” spot felt betrayed yet relived,  
“I thought u deserved a punishment, after all this is your doing”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed this VERY short chapter which might be the last for a couple of days do to be having some mental issues (which i won't elebroate on further)


	8. girl talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulitzer is getting frustrated and sarah & kathrine have heart to heart.
> 
> POV: Mr. Pulitzer & Kathrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is short, but I’ve come to a point where writing feels more like a chore than a pleasure. but here is something vie written to keep myself from losing it completely :D

“Mr. Pulitzer I’m sorry to inform you that we have received no words from Mr. Conlon, and the rest we sent out says that no one in the area have spotted the young man” said the anxious Seitz from the doorway.  
“the girl and her mother how are they holding up, and have Mr. Jacobs answered the letter we sent?” Pulitzer spoke in a nonchalant and steady manner which confused his obviously scared employee.  
“your daughter is taking great care of the pair and unfortunately we haven’t received a letter back from Mr. Jacobs. I’m deeply sorry sir” Seitz had stepped into the room looking rather small as he delivered his answer.  
Suddenly Pulitzer stood up from the small desk papers and ink flying around the room as the older man yelled out in anger.   
“this is hopeless, I need the boy back now!” he yelled to himself as he walked to the other side of the room and back.  
“I mean mister Pulitzer if I may of course, everyone can be bribed. I’m sure there something you own that the young captain would want” Seitz had become a little braver over the minutes.  
“of course, there is Seitz, but I will not let that good for nothing pirate scum get what his after” Pulitzer now stood before the shorter man looking down at him with disgust.  
“I’ll do anything but that, even kill him myself if I get to that” he said voice serious indicating that he wasn’t kidding.

Kathrine had been spending a week together with the Jacobs and had learned that Sarah Jacobs wasn’t the worst company to be in, which was a great thing seen as she was to marry the girls beloved brother and she was likely to spend some time with the older woman.  
“so, Sarah if you won’t mind me asking what’s your brother like?” Kathrine had threaded asking that question for days scared of what the other girls respond would be, after he brother sudden kidnapping.  
“Dave his kinda a serious type of person, protective at times. His smart and witty and always has a respond to everything” Sarah said and rolled her eyes at the last part  
The two girl were seated outside in the Pulitzers garden, it was just as large as the house it self and filled to the brim with flowers from all around the world, they had been her mother favorite thing about the whole manner and she had always taken Kath out to water and fertilize them.  
“seems like the opposite of you don’t?” Sarah nodded and laughed.  
“he ain’t boring if that’s what your thinking. My brother is just the oldest, he’d always felt he had to be the one to take responsibility for mine and our young brother actions” Sarah hand petted the grass beside as her own form of stress relive, at least that’s what Kath saw it as.  
“you get in trouble a lot?” Kathrine asked which gained a full-hearted smile form the other female.   
“you could say that I’m not really into following my father boring rules” Kathrine snorted at that and rolled her eyes.  
“tell me about it, I think my father sees me more as a trophy than a person and since my…. Since my mother passed it’s as he just wants me to disappear” she must have looked at the verge of tears cause out of no where Sarah had pulled her in to a hug, stroking he back.  
Kath melted into the warm embrace. After a few warm moments the pulled apart and Sarah toke Kathrine’s hand in hers.  
“Kathrine I’m sure that’s not what happening, your dad obviously loves, you all parent love their children. That’s at least what my mother always says to Dave and I after father have one of his… meltdowns as we call them” Sarah gave her a reassuring smile, which Kathrine only answered with a slow nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry it's soooooo short but i hoped you liked it anyhow   
> if you please leave a encoring comment and a kudos ;D

**Author's Note:**

> thank you soooo much for sticking around to the end, if you want to you can leave kudos and comments for me to embrace and learn from ;))


End file.
